Osiris's Angel
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: He was the calling of death, and she so unfortunately fell into his trap. Such a shame that something so beautiful was destroyed in a matter of days. A damn shame. The one before her put up more of a fight, while this one just gave up. Poor girl. She should've avoided him. At the end of the day, he was raving in her pity party. (4th Overall in LunaticFromTheSun's Halloween Contest)


**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a piece I shall call... Osiris's Angel. That was my original name of the piece, then I switched to Azure Neighborhood for an idea I had about Shulk x Little Mac which I may still write... but then I went back to this idea and I like it better. I'm not going to disclose necessarily who my two characters are, and yes- the girl is meant to have fierily blonde hair, I wanted the character to be envisioned with it instead of just simple blonde. Now, before you move forward, this will be extremely Rated M. It _is_ a torture. A horrific side of a man's lust and his destructive powers he wields. I suggest you tread with heavy caution. This is the most messed up thing I have ever thought of, and I mean it. Seriously, heed my warning. If you need to back out of it, gladly do so. Sadly for LunaticFromTheSun, you guys kinda have to. I'm not asking you to enjoy this, but dare yourself if you could read it. The whole thing. **

* * *

Dark clouds gathered in the midnight's sky, it seems that it would rain soon. But that was the last thing on my mind. What was on my mind, however, is the fierily blonde head that was sitting on my bed. I could have smiled at the way her eyes were darting around the room. A true innocent was hard to find these days but it seemed as if Mother Earth had bestowed it all upon this lovely young girl. She tried to trick the ones around her into thinking she was anything but, though I could see through her hesitant actions and unknowing glances. Though we shall get to that later, first I want tell you what this young one looks like.

As I said before she has sunbeam hair which comes down to her lower back. Her face, oh, I could go on and on about her face but there is just one word that would just describe it all, innocent. She has the face of a child, a beautiful child at that. It didn't matter how much of that smut (make-up as girls liked to call it) she caked on, it could never hide the child like look that her face exhibited. Even though her face screamed child, her body was another matter entirely. Her milky white breasts are full and perky, just what you would expect from a girl of her age. They rested on a little flat stomach that only had a ting of fat on it which she tried to cover up desperately. I could have slapped her for that act alone, girls these days. Ah well, lets move down, she has a nice round butt though I had wished it to be bigger. Wide lustrous hips and long toned legs that I swear could go on forever.

Despite the fact that all these things were what would draw a normal man to her she had one thing that made me take her. Her eyes, they seemed to be an ocean of dark ruby, gorgeous and enchanting. Illustrious bulbs of fire that mesmerized the observer making them dive in and eventually drown in their sheen. Excuse the cliché, but if you could see these two orbs for yourself you would find yourself muttering the same phrase.

Her eyes are what kept me from just labeling her as an amusing sideshow and choosing to bring back another girl in her stead. But when I caught sight of her eyes across the bar I couldn't pull away. They drew me in and I watched her and only her for more hours than I care to count.

She took baby sips of the drink that was placed before her and discreetly cringed when she had to swallow it. Her eyes darted around the room trying to see if other prying eyes were taking notice of her. She had a few admires, but none that she wanted. What a bitch, I suppose. Ladies these days, always wanting the biggest and best that could be offered. Never settling. But, I digress. Each time someone would approach she would send them away as soon as they opened their mouths. Politely as she could she would say that she wasn't interested and then cap the whole rejection off with a bright smile. Once their backs were turned, the rich and emerald disgust she has felt by them would be evident by the look on her face. She later confided in me that she thought that they were all bottom of the barrel trash, but then again what did she expect in a place like this?

Though by that time I already knew the answer to my own question, she wanted the fantasy.

 _Prince Charming_

She was expecting him to ride in on his white steed, sweep her off her feet to go riding into the sunset. After which he would marry her and they would settle down in a yellow house with a white picket fence in which they would happily ever after. A wretched mustard yellow with a ghost line of sticks. Heh, such a pathetic dream. How I'd be eager to say that she'd be a fucking idiot for thinking life ended like that for most. Such a waste of talent, thinking up idiotic and mangled up thoughts. Stupid, stupid _bitch_.

Women's minds are so easy to figure out.

But this fantasy would never come true at 'Cheri's', this was just a trucker stop bar. There were some of us here that were on the educated side, but they knew better than to mess with young pussy. A man like me, dressed in a casual suit... oh you wouldn't _dare_ say that I had my own... desires I wished to execute. She just so happened to be my prize. The knife resting against my plate is just screaming to be used.

It was girls like her that broke ever fiber in a man's being. The kind that would roll up their skirts in front of us just to show what we knew we could not touch if we didn't get it by force or trickery.

This one didn't look much older than seventeen, maybe younger.

 _She was begging for me to do it._

 _Just begging._

I will admit, it left a nasty taste in my mouth.

The rough hands of man had yet to touch her that much I was certain of. She was one of those girls who always did what she was told and did everything that was 'right' because it was expected of her. Everyday she went to that posh all girls school of hers and actually pay attention to what those old cronies in holy robes told her. While her mind wondered what a simple caress would do to her loins… but it was damnation that she feared.

Damnation, that's what kept her in her bed every night, wondering if it was worth it. I could prove to her, just once, that it wasn't. Wasn't worth it when I started, I'm sure as hell it hasn't changed over a few years. It will never be worth it.

But as her education continued she learned a loop hole, forgiveness. All would be forgiven if she just asked for it. So she laced up her shoes, rolled up her skirt and headed out to experience what she had been denied all these years. Then to simple wake up the next morning and ask for forgiveness and go on with her life as if it never happened. Fucking asinine girlie if she thinks that'd save her soul or something.

She confessed to be after completing her drink, thinking it would enlighten or impress me.

It was simple- she is like a newly born child, unknowing, but willing to trust and love anyone who shows it the slightest attention and affection. But by the end of the night she was going to be cursing herself for putting any sort of trust in me.

Basically what I am trying to get across is that she is a young girl who was willing to trust anyone who looked the part. A nameless face she is to me and Prince Charming I was to her. I used to that to approach her, whisper the right lines into her ear and just let my fabrication do all the work for me.

This is how she ended up on my bed.

Now she is to learn the lesson of the evening, don't trust someone just because they have a cute face.

With slow and easy steps I began to make my way to her. Her lips seemly trembled with each step that I took, while a look of fear and nervousness crossed her face. When the nervousness began to be too much for her she opened her big mouth and did what all girls love to do, chatter. Everything that her magnificent eyes spotted she had to speak about: my looks, my house, my décor, my carpeting.

Everything.

 _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_

In one big leap I jumped right in front of her and placed my finger on her lips to stop that awful noise.

 _…Silence…_

As I silenced her she lifted her head up to meet my graze causing her golden locks to fall back reviling her face in all its pristine beauty. Her entrancing eyes were plainly visible; they nearly threw me off guard but now that my mind is set not even those eyes could save her now.

Bending down I placed my hands on her knees, she looked down at them uneasily. I think the seriousness of the situation had just hit her, or maybe she was nervous. I didn't really care.

My hands tightened around her hard stubbly flesh. Leaning forward I slowly brought my face to her, only stopping when our foreheads touched. Our lips were just a mere inch apart, but I did not move forward so easily. Her lips were twitching, and she seemed hesitant to make the connection.

I just wanted to watch her squirm, too see what she would to do.

But she didn't do anything, for five minutes I watched her twitch, her eyes darting around her never to land on my own. I swept my own frustrations under the rug and finally just leaned over bring my lips to hers. But that didn't stop her lips from continuing to twitch, underneath my own.

She responded to my lips as if she were practicing kissing her hand, puckering up her lips then moving away so our lips would be separated once again, (over and over she did this).

 _First kiss._

This was definitely her first kiss; either that or she was just a bad kisser. What was worse was that she actually thought that she was doing a good job, evident now by the fact that she was now sticking out her tongue trying to push it into my own mouth. Ugh. Slut.

With a grunt I opened my mouth inviting her in with the smallest gesture. She immediately responded by gliding her tongue into my open mouth, it exploring everything that her eyes could not see.

She placed her arms behind herself, supporting herself on them so that she could lean her upper body closer to my own. Her eyes slowly opened only to probe my own.

My hands instinctively moved to her shoulders.

 _Now._

I moved my head back slightly so that the tip of her tongue was aligned with my front teeth. Already I could feel her start to react so moving as fast as I could I rammed my mouth into hers. Ignoring the pain I felt when my teeth collided with hers I caught her tongue between my teeth and bit down.

Her gasping scream was muffled in my mouth.

Blood was now flowing down my parched throat.

Some may have described it as a coppery, or metallic, but to me, it simply tasted like blood. If someone was to hand something else which tasted like this I would simply say it tasted like blood. A particular taste that you need to get acquired to tasting before venturing forward.

What I am trying to say is that it wasn't the taste; it was the power that made my lions ache in pain. The power to hurt you, the power to cause you pain, the chance to taste your life.

Using my body weight forced her down on the bed, causing her arms to be crushed underneath both of our bodies. The shriek that followed informed me that it was indeed a painful position.

She struggled against me trying to free her arms, but soon her struggles just turned into sluggish movements. At the time I had thought it more to be just weakness but looking back at it now it had been the blood. Blood was now running down her throat like it had been mine. She was now trying to prevent herself from choking on it, so I guess that fighting back took a step in the wrong direction.

Unlike my previous ones she didn't scream as much as I expected her to. It was a pity. Over the years the screams had come as a source of comfort. I was almost tempted to release her mouth just so that her screams could be heard. But I thought against it, it could bring complications.

But that's what got me, these girls could scream for days and days and it would just amount to nothing. It seemed it was the only thing that they knew how to do. The smart thing would be to save your energy and find a way to get past me- kick me in the balls or something- and get out of the house. Steal my truck and get the hell out of here.

But that wouldn't work. One, they could never find a way to get past me, and two even if they did- which I might add is impossible due to my quickness and muscles- they wouldn't get very far. Sure they could steal my truck but go where? I live in the middle of nowhere and her panicky mind would never be able to remember which path I had taken to get here. Though you must be thinking "So what?" just grab the truck doesn't matter where your going, you might even get lucky and find that town again. Ah, but there is a key to this, there minds are jumbled, and panicky while mine is the definition of calm. I can stop and think while they cannot, which leaves them prone to mistakes. So that is why you jump into the truck, but where is the key honey, and how much gas do you think is left in that tank? While you're thinking of that I have already grabbed my bat, and while you're trying to find my key (which is safely hidden behind the seat) I have already made my way to you. I opened the door and while you try to fight me off I have already brought the bat down on your head. Crushing it and in turn killing you.

 _I win._

I love being me, I really do.

My hand trembled with excitement as I raised it from her shoulder to her bare throat.

I knew enmity after my first victim that this is what I was placed on the earth to do.

Being born into a well off family has its advantages. Since the day of my birth I had been taken care of in all the areas of my life: Money, Education, Connections and Power.

My parents crammed tutors down my throat so they could showcase me. I spent all my time around people that were ten times my age and didn't give a fuck about me as long they has their money.

When they were all done with me I stood in the corner and watched people interact.

I watched her the most.

We met on my fifth birthday when it was announced that we were to marry. I didn't care because she was beautiful and had received a nice silicon birthday present from her parents.

But she hated the idea, at every one of our get-togethers she would always scream about how a man and a woman should marry for love and not business.

After year after year of people seeing her cry and suffer over this 'injustice' they began to feel sorry for her. Everyone took her side and despised me even more for 'forcing' her into this. Secretly I was planning on letting her out of the contract. I had discovered a clause that stipulated that if I had gotten anyone pregnant before our marriage the whole thing was off.

She had everyone convinced even me, I didn't find out her true nature until one faithful night. My mother had taken me and all our family-except for our father who was on business- on vacation. As usual I had gotten bored early so without telling anyone I boarded a plane and flew home.

I walked into our house expecting to hear chilling silence, but instead was met with loud groaning moans.

There was my young bride ridding my father's manhood.

I can't say that it didn't affect me, it hurt; he had stolen what was rightfully mine.

She was mine, by contract.

He gave me an excuse.

I watched every thrust; the tiniest moan caused my body to shiver with anger, lust and anticipation. Everything seemed to fade into the background, my eyes focusing only on the feature that I loved most about her, her neck.

With a mighty groan my father gave up and cummed on her stomach. Taking that as my cue to leave I walked outside-my hardness making itself painfully known which each step that I took- and waited for her.

I didn't have to wait long, as she came out I felt heat churning in my stomach.

Was I really going to do this?

What if someone finds out?

Will it be easy?

What if she screams?

Should I kill her, or just toy with her?

Second guessing ran threw my mind, but I did my best to silence them as I dove at her. Grabbing her from behind I knocked her down to the concrete side walk. She turned herself over in my arms, her eyes widen when she saw my face. I brought my hands to her throat, squeezing it while pushing down with all my strength.

She fought back trying to get out of my hold but soon her eyes turned dark and lifeless.

I crouched myself above her, taking in her last beauty, locking that image in my head for the rest of eternity.

I sighed.

And without a second thought I picked her up and dumped her body in our trashcan. I then flagged down a cab, and got on the earliest flight back to my mother's little vacation spot.

The following day, the garbage collectors found her. My father got blame naturally. All his high priced lawyers couldn't save him from DNA evidence. Now he is currently serving a life sentence, getting ass fucked by a guy named Falcon Hunter, with no hope of parole. Nice one, asshole.

Now all his money, business connections and power belonged to me.

Though, all of that reminiscing is getting me off of the woman at hand.

I do apologize.

As with my first one I gripped her throat, sinking her into the bed while my free hand reached above both of our heads towards my pillowcase. I pulled out a wet cloth that lay underneath it and placed it over her mouth and nose while simultaneity letting my grip on her throat slack. With deep gasping breaths she took in the chemicals that soon rendered her unconscious.

I allowed a smirk to grace my lips as I took a moment to enjoy her knocked-out form. Tingles of excitement ran up and down my body casing my whole body to shiver.

With a slight regret I raise myself off of her and the bed entirely, ignoring the protest of my stiff member. Bending over a bit I reached down and lifted the mattress reviling my most valued toys.

Rope and handcuffs. Oh, screaming joy.

Seemly without any conscious thought I picked up both items, allowing the mattress to fall back into place. I crawled onto the bed once again and with both items still in hand I turned my precious over so that I could have free access to her arms. I lifted them above her head and placed the handcuffs on both her wrists, then allowed them to drop back unto the mattress.

My hand griped the rope, **_later_** ; I forced myself to drop the rope unto the floor.

I removed the little clothing that she had on (as well as taking off the cloth that covered her mouth), until she was left in her pristine white cotton panties. Running my hand up her inner thigh I grabbed her at her juncture and with a forceful tug I released her lips. They kissed the air scenting the air with its ghastly perfume.

Pushing her legs back I opened her up even further, exposing her insides.

Unleashing myself, I slowly began to stroke it.

This was all that I needed, the sight.

Actually being _inside_ never interested me at all, it actually repulsed me. It should be a sin. It's a stink howl that lies and destroys everything that it touches. It sucks men in, takes what it needs (money, power, pride, control) then destroys their lives.

Wars, where millions are slaughtered have been caused by this diseased-ridden hole.

 _The face that launched a thousand ships._

Suicides

Murders

Adultery

Disease

All because of this little hole.

I cummed; my white liquid slashing all over her inner thighs. I bent down and licked up my own salty treat, invertible getting a taste of her perfumed skin. I gagged at the taste of chemicals. Raising my fist up only to slam it into her pussy over and over again till I could no longer feel my hand.

Bitch.

I knew what had to be done.

I knew of only one method that would satisfy my lust for this innocent one.

Yes, it was already decided.

Grabbing her by her ankles I pulled her off the bed, she sided off landing on her butt but only to topple over when I let go of her. I laughed momentarily at that image; she looked like a doll that has been cut from her strings.

 _You are nothing but a manufactured doll._

 _You are the same; there is no difference between your population._

 _You are all the whores of the world._

 _The dolls._

This time I grabbed her by her beautiful blonde hair, I dragged her to the bathroom that was on the other side of my home. Only occasionally stopping when I had lost my grip on her hair, and that was only when it would rip out of her skull.

 _"I need to do something with you."_ I thought as I looked down at my hands which were now covered in shreds of red.

Turning the knob I opened the door and then bent down to continue dragging her inside.

Inside of my "Cell", as I like to refer to what had once been my bathroom, was a mess of blood, papers, shit and piss, my toys and hacked flesh.

 _Aw, my love, how I've missed you._

I dragged her over my lovely mess to the shower. With one hand I drew back the shower curtain unveiling my baby. Glass from beer bottles and other associated glass containers littered every inch of the floor. Spikes, knifes, safety pins, tacks and anything else that I could find that was sharp enough was embedded into the three interconnected walls. (They left only the shower head visible.) On the ceiling hung both small and large hooks that was suspended by rigging, (which controls were on the outside wall), and in the middle a single pair of sliver handcuffs was also suspended.

 _My baby._

Looking down at her motionless body I felt my anticipation build up in my chest. I took in deep raged breaths, half heartily trying to calm my body down. My chest tightened, air wasn't getting to my lungs even though it felt like I was breathing every five seconds. I felt my stomach leap in my rib cage as excitement ran through my blood stream when I thought of the things that I would do that body of hers.

 _The destruction of your beauty._

I could feel my heart beat in my ears as I reached to my left towards a little black panel that was mounted on the wall. Instinctively my hands pressed the buttons that I had pressed a thousand times. With a loud clatter the hooks on the ceiling parted in the middle remind me of the red sea. The hook that held the hand cuffs on a chain moved foreword until in stood right before me. Pressing another button the hook lowered itself so it was almost of the floor while simultaneously the hand cuffs popped open.

Grabbing her by the neck I propped her up into a seated position. Brining her hands up I placed in them in the hand cuffs, closing them afterwards. The strong rich scent of blood rose to my nose causing me to harden. I could see pieces of discarded flesh still buried in the glass shards, hmm maybe I should clean that... naw.

 _Soon I would see hers in the glass._

Standing up once again I reach for the panel pressing another button. The hook lifted itself bringing the girl with it. I stopped it when she was standing up completely. Pressing yet another button I watched as the hook dragged her back to the middle of the shower- her feet cutting themselves already on the sharp glass-and all the other hooks moved to their proper place.

Her feet had already inflicted several cuts from the glass and she hung there still unmoving. I sighed; this was going to take a while.

In my control box there was a small metal wheel at the left hand corner, I twisted it causing the shower head to come to life. Cold water spewed from it hitting the girl directly.

That should wake her up more effectively. But still, I knew it was going to take a while so with a heavy sigh I closed the curtain and walked out of the bathroom. I closed the door behind me as I allowed myself to slump to the floor.

I was hard once again.

I reached into my pants and let my hand do the job.

It didn't take long for me to cum, but she still hadn't woken up.

I waited impatiently for an hour before her sweet screams danced into my ears. I forced myself to wait a half an hour more, just to let her mind could go crazy with wonderment, pain, and fear. (And as an added bonus for making me wait so long.)

Oh, just the thought of her fear seeping through her pores made my hard once again.

Damn the bitch.

I thought of doing a quick stroke but decided against it, I was well too anxious to see her.

 _See you suffer._

Getting up I ignored my hard on as I stuffed it back in my pants, it still showed but at this point I cared none the less. Turning around I opened the door, its loud squeak stopped her screaming momentarily.

"Who's there?!" she screamed, in a quivering voice. Leaning my head back I moaned at the pleasure that sound alone caused me. "What do you want?" She cried out once more, her voice this time muffled by the water but I heard it none the less clearly. That was a simple answer; I want to see, to watch as you are destroyed. I kept my words to myself, only allowing silence to be her only comfort.

I practically tipped toed my way over to the shower, making sure that I did not step in anything that would create a sound. I grabbed the curtain and yanked it open dramatically. Her eyes widen at my sight, those breathtaking eyes of hers began to swell with tears as she opened her mouth to scream.

Her mouth stretched open as she screamed, skin stretching, teeth bared.

" _Oh_. _This is new_." I thought as I shuttered.

How I wanted that mouth to stretch itself on my dick.

She looked me in the eye automatically noticing that they were now glazed over with lust. She shook her head, "No, please don't." she breathed out, her voice so low that I could barely make out her words.

Reaching over I turned the small metal wheel once again effectively turning off the water.

Looking at my pants she noticed that I was all too ready for her. She shook her head and tears once again ran down her face. "No. Please I want to see my mommy, please don't do this! I want to go home to my mommy!" she screamed, her voice echoing off the walls. "Please-" I cut her off, "Suck my dick and I won't kill you." I lied calmly, while she looked at me as if I had just grown another head.

"I want to go home, just please let me go! I won't tell anyone about this!"

"As I said before, suck my dick and then you can go home."

"I have a family; they'll be worried about me. Please just let me go. I won't tell, I won't tell." She repeated, as she began to cry so heavily that her body seemed to convulse.

Stupid bitch wasn't even listening to me; all she was concerned with was her needs. **I** need to go home, **I** have a family, and **I** don't want to do it. Selfish, selfish little slut, what about **my needs,** did she ever take those into consideration? Three hours ago she would have been more than happy to get on her knees and suck my cock but now it's all about **her** and **her needs**.

Fuck her.

I was already planning on killing her, but now I was going to make her regret ever breathing.

For the first time since she had woken up I looked at her, and what I saw further pissed me off.

Instead of standing on the glass floor she had lifted herself up by wrapping her hands in the chains of the hand cuffs pulling up her legs so that they were almost touching her chest.

 _How dare her!_

A very audible growl came roaring out of my throat causing her to stop in mid-quiver. Taking a step over to the control panel once more I pushed the buttons that I needed. The hook that held her hoisted itself up till touched the ceiling, she uncurled her hands letting them drop but she kept her legs up.

"What are you-", before she could finish her sentence I pushed the button that released the hook's restraint making it and her come crashing down onto the glass that littered the floor.

Oh, how she screamed.

 _When I had finished with her days later I inspected her body and had found that the glass had been drive in all the best places. I found them in her legs, butt, southern lips, clitoris, and even her dreadful hole. No wonder she screamed so loud._

Pressing the button again it lifted her up to a standing position; she squirmed cursing at me, (what a foul mouth our little one had grown into, into such a short amount of time). She winched and cried out as she tried to lift her legs once more; I tut-tutted gaining her attention easily. Showing her my hand reaching over to the control panel she quickly understood and brought down her legs while biting her bottom lip when the pain had set in.

Smart girl.

"Please," she spoke softly, drawing out the word tears brimming in her eyes.

I was tired of it, tired of _her_.

Gods I just wished she would go into a silent shock.

With a feminine roll of my eyes I walked over to where the sink is, her eyes watching my every step. Crouching down I opened the cabinet and reached in and pulled out a black satin bag.

"What are you- what's in that? What are you going to do?" Her voice was frantic, hurried, filled with confusion, whatever you want to call it but to me it was just noise. Annoying little brat she turned out to be. I wished she was like all the rest, too scared for words.

She continued to ask questions but I ignored her, simply focusing on the task at hand. I walked into the shower; the crunching of glass could be heard under my boots. As soon as I got near her she reacted violently. She threw her legs at me hoping to kick me and knock me down, though I saw no point in this. If she had managed to knock me down and A- hurt me then I would just be pissed off and want to hurt her even more, or B- If she did, which I don't think it's possible, kill me by knocking me into the wall or floor then she would still be in predicament of hanging hand cuffed to the ceiling. Either way it was stupid for her to even try to fight me, stupid female.

 _Her tits are bigger than her brain._

Growling at her I opened up the bag and pulled out a pair of scissors, "Do you want me to kill right now, is that it?" She grew quite but she didn't make any move to answer me. Placing my bag down along with the scissors on the floor I noticed that there was a pool of blood that was starting to form underneath her.

 _Good, maybe she'll pass out soon. Then I won't have to hear her mouth anymore,_ I thought as I pulled out a barbed wire from out of my bag. She gasped when she saw it, "What are you-"

"Hold still." I spit out; miraculously she did as I told. Approaching her with malicious dripping from my eyes she froze. She did not move during the whole process of me wrapping it from her ankle to her hips. I don't think she felt the pain, maybe she found some place in her mind to run away from the situation, hide from the pain and the fact that she knew now that she was truly going to die.

Aw, well. I was just happy that I didn't have to be hearing all the annoying jabbering that she was doing just a few moments ago.

Picking up the scissors once again I brought them next to her face. Her eyes never wavered; she seemed to be staring at the ground. Oh well. Taking a hold of her hair by the fist full I commenced in cutting off her hair. I knew for a fact that she loved her hair; she thought it was her best feature. I stopped when there was more hair on the glass covered ground then there was on her head. All that remained was a few strains the rest had been cut down to her scalp.

I stepped in front of her and waited for her reaction.

She didn't notice.

All she was doing was staring. Stare, stare, stare, what the fuck was she looking at?

Turning my body I looked at the spot she was looking at and found nothing but stained rags.

That pissed me off. I went through all the trouble of cutting all this girls hair off and she didn't even notice, she didn't tell me that I did a good job or even give me her opinion. What a stuck up bitch.

Bending over I ripped open my bag and pulled out various items, setting them down next to one another. I picked up bared wire first, I stood before her but again she did not take notice. With my left hand I clutched the center of both her breasts, bringing them closer together. My free hand worked on wrapping the barbed wire around both her breasts. This propped her breasts up and brought them closer together. Taking a step back I examined her face for any reaction or any signs of pain. Noticing none I took a step away to get something else when something caught my eye. I shuttered when I saw a small stream of blood run down her ivory rib cage, into her belly button and flowing down her legs.

 _Oh, what a happy trail._

Forcing my body to crotch down, I picked up a pair of safety pins, pair of clothing pins, and two wire hangers. I attached the safety pins to my shirt and stuffed the wire hangers down my pants while I stood up and made my way to her.

I placed one of the wooden pins in my mouth as I grabbed her right breasts with the tips of my fingers. I attached the wooden pin right on the edge of her areola, doing the same for her second breast.

Unclipping one of the safety pins I rammed it through her now harden, purple nipple. Only a little stream of blood seeped out from the piercing, which disappointed me to no end. As with the first pin I did the same with the second nipple but with this one instead of ramming it through quickly I forced it threw slowly. Looking up at her face I twisted the pin to change its direction then slammed it into her breast. No change, but on the bright side this hole bleed more.

I clutched both of the pins and began to roughly play with them, moving them in all directions making the holes bigger. The pain must have been excruciating.

But she didn't even move.

Humph.

I would show her, yanking out the pins swiftly I replaced them with the hooks from the wire hangers. I had to tear it through her first breast; the hole was much too small. I could feel her body shiver underneath my fingertips. Her second... I had to make a new hole completely, it being the hole that was there dove into her breast.

An airy type of scream escaped through her lips catching my attention. Looking directly at her face I could see that she finally noticed what I had done with her lovely breasts.

She wasn't pleased, aw poor dear, can't take it back now.

Just have to keep going with it.

Her body started to shake as she let out a blood curling scream; its echo as well as it hit my ears with quite some force. I felt as though I was about to go deaf.

Basking in its beauty I sighed contently and with two quick leaps I made it to the control panel. I hit the button that was on the left right hand corner, it caused the hooks to lower themselves until they were rib-level with the young girl.

Hunching over I went underneath the hooks careful in not hurting myself with any of them. When I reached her I grabbed the hooks that stood before her, slowly bring them up her quivering body as I stood up.

"S-s-s-s-st-st-sto-stop," she shuttered.

With a smile I lifted the wire hangers attaching them to both hooks. Tilting my head I said goodbye to her with the winking of an eye. Hunching over once I again I made my way out of the shower and stood before my control panel.

Her eyes searched mine with curiosity, fear, and anger reflecting in her own.

 ** _Finally there was no more mouth, just emotions._**

 ** _Too bad that I still had to finish what I started._**

"No!" Her scream was light and airy as I pressed a button. The hooks along with her hand cuffs lifted up to the ceiling once more. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head even before I pressed the button that caused her hand cuffs to drop to their original position. The wire hangers ripped out of her chest, blood sprayed like fountain.

She let what sounded to me like a gasp, but it was suppose to have been a scream, but all that came out of her mouth was air.

Her eyes rolled into the back her head and her body fell lifelessly.

 _Poor little princess._

 _The destruction of her beauty was now complete._

While she slept I jerked off a couple more times, spraying my semen all over the place. I got bored and decided to sew her lips together, that was interesting. But overall waiting was I could do until she woke up again, then I could finish.

I waited for hours on end until she opened her eyes again. She tried to scream but I had already sewn her lips together so it was of little consequence. My hand tingled as I raised the knife -which I had gotten out of my bag- and held firmly in it up to face. Without so much as a thought I drove it into the top layer of her cheek, meeting almost no resistance as it slide into her skin like it was butter. The knife was only going deep enough to graze her cheek bone. Blood spewed out of the wound some landing in my open awaiting mouth, (I caught and swallowed it with much glee). Like an expert butcher I sawed off all the flesh that was between the middle of her right cheek bone-reaching up to her eye socket- all way to her left eye lobe.

Miraculously she was still awake, her eyes darted towards the knife as tears of pain and fear fell to the floor, and her screams were caught in her throat. That is until I cut off her lips, now from that giant hole I created the sounds made by her throat could be heard but now they were no higher then the yells of an infant still in the womb. They were muffled by the blood which spewed into her mouth from her face.

 _What a beautiful picture._

Blood loss would be her cause of death.

Yes indeed.

I left her hanging there for days, a longer period then it took her to take her last breath, due to starvation, trauma and loss of blood.

Shaving the rest of her hair off, I took rusty pliers and cut off all her fingers just below the joint, doing the same with her toes. With the same pliers I knocked her teeth in, making some croquet and then smashing others out completely.

Momentarily I thought about cutting out her eyes and keeping them as keep sakes but thought against it.

I didn't have any formaldehyde.

Dragging her outside I threw her on the bed of my truck and drove back to the bar that I had found her out. It was in the early hours of the morning where everyone was still either asleep or passed out from a night of excessive drinking that I propped her up on the 'Cheri's' porch. I covered her from head to toe-no foot, ha ha, in various liquors.

Kissing the hole that now was her lips I said my goodbyes and thanks for the good time.

I then got in my truck and drove to my home.

They had found her in a matter of hours, her I.D. was ever matched to the missing files and her murder was never found. After a few days people dismissed her murder as being just another hooker taken down by her vicious pimp daddy.

 _Her death only served as a warning to those girls who were heading down her dark path._

 _Fuck you Sheik Ettron. You were a wonderful present._

 _~ Sincerely, Ike Moore._

* * *

 **Yep. That's that. It's all I have to say. Call me whatever you want afterwards, call me whatever. Just know I am not insane. You want to read messed up more? Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya's winning story of LegitElizabethWWEFan's Rated M contest, Descendant Theory is just as brutal, and maybe even more amazing. Thanks for reading, I guess. See you all this weekend, when Teach Me How to Cry is updated. Have a good day, and sorry if I just totally ruined it.**


End file.
